1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a recording apparatus, and, in particular, to a color recording apparatus suitable for use in a facsimile machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a color facsimile machine capable of recording a multi-color image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color facsimile machine capable of optically reading a color original image with two or three colors, transmitting color image data and recording a received image with original colors as read is being developed. When such a color facsimile machine receives image information transmitted from a monochroic facsimile machine which reads an original image as a black and white image, a received image data is recorded as a black and white image in compliance with a transmitter. However, if such a color facsimile machine has a function capable of recording an image, for example, with three colors, it would be much more convenient if a received image can be recorded with two or more colors, such as blue and red, as desired by an operator.